ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 24
Last Scene is the 24th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Having unconsciously knocked out Rosa, Go sees this as a challenge to Haru, due to his thoughts of Haru being the one who knocked Rosa out. Go strucked the first blow and Haru could barely dodge it in time. Plue called for Elie and as the battle progress, Elie eventually did something that stopped it. Summary Go finally woke up and saw his Rosa on the floor, unconscious. He then saw Haru and thought he is the one he knocked Rosa out. Haru tries to explain to Go that he didn’t do it but Go eventually misunderstands Haru as he can’t explain immediately as his side is hurting. Go strikes the first blow with his hammer to Elie’s surprise but Haru dodges it, barely. Go gets angry and strikes again, this time, electricity came out of his hammer and electrocutes Haru, with Elie’s shocked expression and Go’s henchmen’s joy. Haru gets up and feels numb. He then mumbles that Go’s dark bring wields the element of thunder. Go then says that is dark bring is called Angry Blitz. His henchmen are surprised that Haru survived Go’s attack while Elie is being called by Plue, who thinks that Plue is trying to cheer her up. Go then tells Haru to stand up, but Haru says that he can’t. Go strikes again but this time, electricity allowed Haru to stand up and fight. Go claims that Haru is a strange kid and orders one of is men to film their fight. He then says that Haru must die for his movie, to which Haru tells him that their fight is pointless and he should just stop the rain. Go refuses and strikes with his hammer. Haru blocks it but he can’t handle the weight Go is putting in the hammer. The fight continues and in the middle of it, Haru again says that their fight is pointless and a large portion of the ceiling falls upon Go, who becomes angry and says that the critics call a cool action scene pointless. Haru then says minor insults to Go, and they continue to fight. Haru soon uses his Explosion sword and uses a technique. Go then uses his own technique which Haru dodges and a little part of it hits Elie, who then remembers about the thunder man she is looking for. Elie then gets angry and throws Plue right at Go, to Haru’s surprise and worry, and to Go’s fascination. He then blocks Plue with his hammer but Plue’s nose breaks the hammer and the dark bring, much to everyone’s surprise. Haru uses this moment to defeat Go with one of his explosion techniques. Go is defeated and asks if he is a star material which Haru replies that if they have an Oscar for ham acting, he’ll surely win. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Go (started and concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion *Thunder Hammer Dark Brings used *Angry Blitz Techniques used *Super Explosion *Explosive Dance *Thunder Slam *Ultra Thunder Fist Of Doom Abilities used *Enhanced Strength *Swordsmanship Items used *None Navigation Category:Dancing Thunder arc